List of Crimeopolis episodes
These are episodes of Crimeopolis. Series overview Season 0 (1996) #''Welcome to Crimeopolis!'' - 10/02/1996 - Jordan, Kimberly and Montana join each other to cause crime in the city of Crimeopolis. (NOTE: This aired as part of What a Cartoon!) Season 1 (1999-2000) #''The Heist/Sandwich Catastrophe!'' - 06/11/1999 - Jordan and Kimberly plot to rob a bank./Montana's favorite sandwich parlor gets robbed, as a result, he forces Justin and Kimberly to get the supplies back. #''Two Criminals, One Competition/Model Criminal'' - 06/18/1999 - Jordan participates in a competition where he deals with a rival criminal./A famous model arrives to Crimeopolis, as she decides to begin a partnership with Jordan and Kimberly. However, they learn she isn't that skilled. #''Cop Attack/The Party'' - 06/25/1999 - When the city's only cop decides to arrest Jordan, Kimberly and Montana, they must find a way to outsmart her./When Montana decides to host a party, the other criminals become invited. However, a group of crooks decide to kick Montana out and take over the party, treating it as their own, so Montana tries to prevent them from succeeding. #''Criminal Love/The Biker Girlz'' - 07/02/1999 - Jordan, Kimberly, and Montana come across an intelligent criminal who ends up falling in love with Kimberly./TBD #''The Golden Sword/TBD'' - 08/06/1999 - Jordan, Kimberly, and Montana sneak into a secret room of a museum and steal a golden sword, which turns out to be cursed as it ends up bringing bad luck to them./TBD #''Crime College/TBD'' - 08/20/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/10/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/17/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/24/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/01/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/29/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 11/26/1999 - TBD/TBD #''Jordan and the Forgotten Jungle'' - 01/21/2000 - TBD Season 2 (2000-2001) #''Criminal Buddy System/The Crime-a-matic 400'' - 03/31/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/07/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/21/2000 - TBD/TBD #''Crime Film/The Getaway Vehicle'' - 04/28/2000 - TBD/Jordan, Kimberly, and Montana get tired of simply running away to escape getting caught doing crimes. Soon, they discover a nice-looking car they believe would be perfect for a getaway vehicle. #''TBD/TBD'' - 05/05/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 05/26/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/16/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/07/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/01/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/05/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/12/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/Possessed'' - 01/19/2001 - TBD/Jordan robs a haunted house after finding gold inside, but the robbery becomes a failure when a ghost catches him and possesses him to teach him a lesson. When Kimberly and Montana notice what happened, they must find a way to get the ghost to leave Jordan's body. #''Crimeopolis: The Musical'' - 01/26/2001 - TBD Season 3 (2001-2002) #''The Golden Vault'' - 02/02/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/09/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/30/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/01/2001 - TBD/TBD #''The Bounty Hunter/TBD'' - 06/29/2001 - A bounty hunter comes to Crimeopolis to hunt down random criminals for $500, causing a massive panic for criminals./TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/06/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/13/2001 - TBD/TBD #''Two Criminals, One Competition: Round 2/TBD'' - 07/20/2001 - Christopher decides to challenge Jordan again for another challenge after losing the last one./TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/27/2001 - TBD/TBD #''Rat Attack/Kimberly the Schoolgirl'' - 10/12/2001 - Jordan, Kimberly and Montana accidentally release a huge swarm of rats, having them head to Crimeopolis and making it difficult for criminals to cause crime./When messing around with highly dangerous chemicals, Kimberly becomes a teenager and tries to find a way to make her back to normal after being mistaken as a student. (NOTE: This was originally going to be released on September 14th, but got delayed due to the 9/11 attacks) #''Merry Crime-Mas, Filthy Animals!'' - 12/07/2001 - TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/11/2002 - TBD/TBD #''Road Trip!'' - 02/01/2002 - Bored from causing crimes in only Crimeopolis, Jordan decides to take Kimberly and Montana on a road trip, so they can do crimes in more than one city. Season 4 (2002-2003) #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/15/2002 - TBD/TBD #''food-related episode/TBD'' - 03/08/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/15/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/22/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/19/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/26/2002 - TBD/TBD #''The Return of Jimmy/Werejordan'' - 08/02/2002 - Jimmy comes back to the parlor to not only rob it, but destroy it as well as revenge on Jordan, Kimberly and Montana./A strange wolf bites Jordan, having the ability to become a werewolf. He didn't like it at first, but soon realizes that it would give him amazing abilities while doing crimes. #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/09/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/16/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/06/2002 - TBD/TBD #''Alien Impersonators/TBD'' - 09/13/2002 - Two aliens come to Crimeopolis and abduct Jordan, Kimberly, and Montana as two random aliens and a robot canine replace them and disguise as them, as they start causing chaos in the city./TBD #''TBD/Criminal Circus'' - 12/13/2002 - TBD/Jordan and Kimberly discover a group of clown criminals. (More coming soon...) #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/07/2003 - TBD/TBD Season 5 (2003-2004) #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/07/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/14/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/04/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/18/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/25/2003 - TBD/TBD #''Cracking the Code/The Doctor'' - 08/01/2003 - Jordan, Kimberly, and Montana have trouble finding a bank after finding out that the bank upgraded its entrances that only people who know the code can enter, leaving them to try to figure out what the code could be./TBD #''Justice Man/Montana Shutdown'' - 08/08/2003 - A superhero has recently discovered Crimeopolis and discovers that the city is filled with criminals and tries to get rid of them all. Now, Jordan, Kimberly and Montana must find a way to get rid of him./Something odd happens to Montana as he randomly shuts down out of nowhere, leaving Jordan and Kimberly to find what was causing it and how they can fix it. #''TBD/Criminal Justice'' - 09/12/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/19/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/26/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 12/12/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/23/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/13/2004 - TBD/TBD Season 6 (2004) #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/05/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/26/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/04/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/11/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/18/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/25/2004 - TBD/TBD #''The Sugar Bowl/Youngest Criminal in Crimeopolis'' - 07/02/2004 - TBD/Jordan, Kimberly and Montana encounter one of the most infamous criminals in all of Crimeopolis: Baby Anthony. #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/09/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/16/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/23/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/30/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/27/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/15/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/29/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 11/26/2004 - TBD/TBD #''Crimeopolis is No More'' - 11/26/2004 - When the US government finds out that Crimeopolis has WAY too much crime incidents, they threaten to shut down and take down the city. Will Jordan, Kimberly, and Montana find a way to save their city, or will they have no choice but to find another place to live? Category:List of episodes